In competing for renewal of our T32, the specific aims for our UAB Health Services, Outcomes, & Effectiveness Research (HSOER) Training Program (T32) training program are: 1) Provide a talented cadre of trainees with high quality training and mentoring, promoting core competencies and methodological skills required for success as independent HSOER investigators; 2) Provide an intensive HSOER focused didactic curriculum and multi-disciplinary training experience; 3) Engage all levels of faculty for continued growth of our highly successful mentor training programs; 4) Develop an Alumni Council of former trainees to partner with our External Advisory Committee to help evaluate the success of the program and trainees; and 5) Engage a Stakeholder Advisory Panel of patient advocates and representatives of patient-led organizations, healthcare payers, consumer organizations, and academic experts. Our research and training base is drawn from across 5 UAB Schools (Medicine, Public Health, Health Professions, Nursing, and the College of Arts and Sciences), including 37 Primary Mentors and 24 Associate Mentors and Mentors-in-Training. Because of the collective expertise of our faculty and the strength of the training infrastructure we have built over the last 10 years through this T32 research training, UAB is very well positioned to train the next generation of HSOER investigators. T32 training will be supported by our extensive research base in three broad domains highly relevant to AHRQ priority areas: 1) Healthcare efficiency and disparities; 2) Healthcare quality measurement and improvement; and 3) Comparisons of effectiveness and safety of prevention, diagnosis, and treatment options (CER). The T32 works in synergy with other HSOER training resources in which our leaders are directly involved, including the National VA Quality Scholars Fellowship Program; the time-limited AHRQ-funded UAB CER/PCOR T32 and K12 training programs; and the AHRQ-funded UAB CERTs. The cornerstone of our program is the mentored research experience, with an emphasis on core competencies and academic enrichment. Notably, 100% of our HSOER T32 trainees have completed the program and 33% have been from under-represented minorities. We have had excellent success in promoting the independent HSOER research careers of HSOER trainees with 83% of our 18 former T32 trainees remaining involved in research and/or academic positions. By drawing on the strengths of the current program and the wealth of resources available to program trainees through the interdisciplinary culture at UAB, the renewal of our T32 will allow us to continue to strengthen and expand our combined predoctoral and postdoctoral HSOER training capacity through targeted enhancements to our existing organization and infrastructure and to seize the momentum of UAB CER/PCOR training programs amidst the vibrant intellectual milieu for HSOER at UAB.